


Changbin's Necklace

by Ixora_sirmxnhx (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottoming from the Top, Canon Compliant, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Grinding, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Ownership, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Some Plot, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 13:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ixora_sirmxnhx
Summary: "Hyunjin really likes dogs. Stay, are you jealous?"Changbin held a smug look on his face as he showed off the dog-shaped pendent to the audience of the livestream."Hyung, are you that eager to let everyone know that you're ours?" Hyunjin chuckled, pressing kisses onto Changbin's exposed neck"He's just an attention seeker." Minho scoffed. "Maybe next time we should have a vibrator in your ass you do a live. Maybe that'll teach you to behave."





	Changbin's Necklace

The way Changbin fiddles with his necklace during the livestream sent different waves of emotions through the two males that are watching via one of their phones in another room.

_**"Hyunjin really likes dogs. Stay, are you jealous?"** _

The smug look he holds on his face as he showed off the dog-shaped pendent drives out different reactions from the two. One an annoyed click of the tongue and furrowed eyebrows, and the other an amused chuckle. The livestream continues on despite how they feel.

_ **"Hyunjin gave me a dog pendant, which means he loves Changbin as much as he loves dogs."** _

The male can't help but laugh at the mention of his name, but he quietens down when the other glances over at him with an arched eyebrow, unamused.

"He's definitely doing this on purpose." The younger is the first to speak up, finally breaking the silence between the two of them. Their eyes never left the screen of the phone, which is held up by the older.

"Mhm." Minho only hums in response, his free hand formed into a fist and pressed against the side of his head to support its weight. "We'll need to.. have a talk with him after this."

Hyunjin nods in agreement. He shifts from his seat, opting to lean against the older's shoulder as they resume watching the live. Hyunjin can tell that Minho's thinking about what Changbin did in the live a long while ago. The older isn't exactly paying too much attention to him at this point, and Hyunjin is most definitely going to change that.

"Hyung." The younger starts, lifting his head and turning it to the side to stare up at Minho. When he receives no response, he decides to press a hand onto the older's thigh and try again. _"Hyung."_

The only response he gets is a hum, and a soft 'yeah?', which is kind of dissatisfactory to him. Hyunjin leans forward to bury his face into Minho's shoulder, contemplating long enough before deciding to give him a light bite on the spot his mouth is on. It earns him a surprise yelp from the other, followed up with a glare. _"What the hell, Hyunjin??!"_

Minho isn't pleased about what the other had done, and Hyunjin doesn't look guilty in the slightest, and that only seems to agitate the older even more.

_**"Hwang Hyunjin."**_ The usage of his full name is enough of a warning that Minho isn't taking any of his bullshit, and that he'll be in deep trouble if Hyunjin is to do anything else to displease him. "What did you do that for?" The tone he uses only further insinuate that.

"You're too focused on the phone."

Hyunjin figures he might as well be truthful about it, as there's not really a point in lying. However, the reason Hyunjin gives out doesn’t exactly sit well with Minho, and it’s clear from the way he sighs that he finds it inexcusable. Even so, he isn’t mad. Rather than that, he seems to have something else on his mind as he pulls the younger closer by the shoulders, their eyes locking with one another and their noses barely touching.

The gap between their faces is small, and it doesn’t take much for one or the other to press their lips together. Hyunjin sighs into the kiss, his hand giving Minho’s thigh a light squeeze as the older guides him. The way Hyunjin jutted out his lower lip in a pout as soon as Minho decides to break the kiss is adorable to him. He shifts from his seat so he would be facing Hyunjin as he presses soft kisses onto Hyunjin’s slender neck, drawing out another sigh from the younger of the two.

“You could have just said you want my attention.” Minho murmurs out against his skin. He can tell that Hyunjin’s smiling just from his tone alone, without even having the need to face him. “I know, but this works better.”

Hyunjin lets out a sudden gasp, hands flying upward to grab at Minho’s shoulder in an attempt to push him away. When his attempt is proven unsuccessful, he whines. _"Hyung!_ I thought we agreed on no marks.”

“Don’t worry, it’ll fade by tonight.” Minho reassures, admiring the red spot on Hyunjin’s neck that he had just made. He presses a thumb against the hickey, earning himself another whine from the younger, who’s still attempting to squirm away from his touch, but to no avail.

He stiffens up at the feeling of the older’s hand travelling down from his neck to his waist, gripping onto him rather tightly, and pulls. Hyunjin shrieks in surprise, finding himself pinned against the couch with Minho towering over him. The confusion on his face only grows as a choked moan escapes his lips.

Minho’s hand palms at his clothed erection, his eyes analyzing the younger’s reaction below him. There is a familiar mischievous glint in Minho’s eyes that Hyunjin knows all too well.

“Jinnie, you could have just said that you wanted me so badly. I would have put down my phone then.”

“No, I— _Ah—!” _

Minho’s hand presses down against the bulge straining in his pants, fingers massaging it and dragging out a surprised moan out of Hyunjin, cutting him off mid-sentence.

“Lying won’t do you any good, Hyunjin.” The way Minho stares at him makes Hyunjin stiffens up.

Out of everyone, Hyunjin knows best how scary Minho can be when he’s angered. Not only that, the older holds such an overwhelming power over him that it makes Hyunjin realize just how whipped he is for the older male.  
The younger groans, bucking his hips upward in an attempt to receive more friction, in which Minho isn’t planning to give so easily. Minho presses himself against Hyunjin’s body, his weight pinning the other down as he litters butterfly kisses onto the younger’s exposed neck, and Hyunjin whines.

“Minho hyung—-..”

“I noticed the way you look at Changbin.” Minho whispers against his skin. The gasp he receives as he grinds down against Hyunjin is satisfying. “You enjoyed what he did in the live, didn't you? Showing off to others that he's yours through that pendent."

Hyunjin clutches onto Minho's shirt as the older continues to grind against his clothed erection. He's biting onto his lower lip, muffling the noises that threatens to escape as Minho's hands travels under his shirt and around his body, caressing. Every places his hand lingers burns, and Hyunjin wants more. Needs more.

"Hyung, _please."_ Hyunjin rasps.

He can feel Minho's smile on his skin before the older pulls back to meet his eyes.

"Please, what?" Hyunjin swears that he will smack that smugness out of his face someday. Minho is _infuriating_, and it doesn't help that the older is physically stronger than him, which would be useless to even try and overpower the other in any ways possible, but that definitely never meant that he wouldn't dare to try.

So, instead of using words, Hyunjin pulls him down by the neck, smashing their lips together in a heated and sloppy kiss. Teeth and tongues clashes against one another, soft grunts and groans of both pain and pleasure exchanged between the two as their hands begin to wander under their shirts, groping whatever skin they could reach. Minho finally breaks out a moan as Hyunjin bucks up against him. The younger took the chance to pull Minho's legs up and settling the older onto his lap, grinding his clothed erection against his ass. Their pants are really starting to annoy Hyunjin, as it is the only obstacle to him being able to fuck Minho. 

His frustration doesn't go unnoticed, Minho's hands eagerly pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it to the side, uncaring of where it has landed as he busies himself trying to rid of Hyunjin's shirt as well. 

Minho loves just how Hyunjin simply can't keep his hands to himself. He would feel Hyunjin's hands squeezing his sides and his ass every chance he gets, drawing out little gasps and moans out of him that Hyunjin happily swallows up. Minho's own hands travels Hyunjin's chest, caressing and massaging along their way. His fingers soon settles on the younger's pink nubs, rubbing teasing circles along the sides and enjoying the way it slowly begins to harden and perk up under his thumb. Two fingers gave one a light squeeze, in which causes Hyunjin to tense up and groan against his lips. 

When they pull back, both of their lips are swollen in a beautiful shade of red, a proof of their intimate and aggressive make out session. "_Fuck.._ Can we get these off?" The light tug on Minho's pants is more than enough of an indication for him to understand his words. Minho wants to tease him more, to edge Hyunjin on until the younger and to unravel him under his touch, for him to be desperate and beg for him with those pretty lips of his, but Minho's just as _desperate_ for touch, and he doubts that he would be able to keep himself under control for more than five minutes, tops.

So, rather than dragging it on and torturing the both of them more than they should have, they begin to strip out of their remaining clothing. Hands and lips try to reach every nook and corner that they could touch as soon as nothing else is in their way. One of Hyunjin's knee is propped between Minho's legs, the older shamelessly grinding his erection against him with his head thrown back. Hyunjin finds him beautiful. 


End file.
